


Ore wa matsudarou

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Teenagers, True Love, Virginity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Toma-chan, deja que te lo diga, la virginidad es un principio viejo ya. A ninguno le importa de la virginidad en este país. Ha pasado de moda durante los cincuenta y, fíate, no va a volver a la moda.”
Relationships: Ikuta Toma/Takizawa Hideaki, Ikuta Toma/Yamashita Tomohisa





	Ore wa matsudarou

**Ore wa Matsudarou**

**(Esperaré)**

Toma miraba en el vacío, con el ceño fruncido.

Habían acabado los ensayos por el Sugao desde más que una hora, pero el mayor le había pedido de esperarlo, sin irse con los otros, y eso Toma había hecho.

Se había quedado en el camerino, esperando que los otros se hubieran ido, siguiendo repitiendo que estaba esperando a Tackey cuando le preguntaban porque no se estuviese yendo.

Había respondido de la misma manera a Yamashita también, que en contra lo había mirado con el ceño fruncido y había sacudido la cabeza, sin decirle nada.

Ahora Ikuta se había quedado enteramente solo. Miraba el reloj con aire aburrido, siguiendo preguntándose lo que Hideaki pudiera querer de él.

Estaba a punto de levantarse e ir en busca de él, cuando al final la puerta se abrió.

“Perdone para haberte dejado esperar, Toma-chan.” le dijo el rubio, con su usual expresión alegra que, el menor lo había sospechado por años, sólo era de portada.

“No pasa nada, los otros se han ido desde hace unos minutos.” le respondió, con una sonrisa de circunstancia.

Se puso en pie, y estaba a punto de preguntarle porque le hubiera pedido de esperar, pero el mayor no le dio tiempo.

Se fue rápido hacia él, metiéndole una mano en la cadera y empujándolo contra la pared más cerca, al empezar a besarlo.

Toma se quedó desconcertado.

Tuvo los ojos abiertos por unos segundos, antes que empezaran a dolerle porque no tenía éxito de focalizarse en nada.

Pues los cerró, y se concentró sólo en lo que estaba pasando.

Takizawa Hideaki lo estaba _besando_.

Y él, por su parte, estaba dejando que lo hiciera.

No sabía decir si fuera porque lo quería de verdad o porque no podía materialmente liberarse por el agarre del mayor; el caso era que se había quedado inmóvil, con las manos de Tackey en él y su boca que empezaba a moverse, yendo a explorar el cuello, la garganta, la clavícula.

Toma dejó que le escapara un gemido, y pudo claramente percibir la sonrisa de Tackey contra su piel.

Siguió dejando que le tocara, dejándose besar, hasta que no sintió las manos del mayor dirigirse, sin ceremonia, hasta el cinturón de sus pantalones.

Ikuta se asustó, poniendo con determinación las manos en los hombros de Takizawa y empujándolo lo bastante para interrumpir cada contacto entre los dos.

“T-Tackey...” dijo, sin aliento. “¿Qué estás haciendo?” le preguntó, los ojos aún bien abiertos.

El rubio sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Te ha tomado bastante tiempo para darte cuenta que estaba haciendo algo, Toma-chan.” le hizo notar, con aire de burla.

El menor sonrojó, y luego respiró hondo.

“Quiero decir... ¿Por qué este asalto improviso?” preguntó, tratando de no dejar el mayor ver cuánto fuera afectado y confuso por lo que acababa de pasar.

Takizawa inclinó la cabeza, mirándolo como si la pregunta que acababa de hacerle no tuviera algún sentido.

“No hay una razón. Sólo quería hacerlo.” le dijo, y luego le sonrió otra vez. “Tienes un aire tan inocente que está casi imposible resistir a la tentación.” añadió, y Toma tuvo la sensación que se estuviera burlando de él.

Puso un aire lo más digno posible, pasándose una mano en el pelo para arreglarlo.

“Me conoces desde hace más de cinco años ya... tendrías que saber que te equivocaste de persona, _Takizawa-kun_.” le dijo, frunciendo el ceño y no teniendo éxito de no mostrar vergüenza.

“¡Anda ya, Toma! Es verdad que te conozco desde hace cinco años, pero _perdóname_ si he pensado que ya no fuera un adolescente tímido que espera el verdadero amor.” le dijo, y Ikuta no pudo evitar de darse cuenta que, más que enojado, parecía estar _entretenido_.

Y eso lo enojó aún más.

“No se trata de esperar el verdadero amor.” repitió, mientras el rubor en sus mejillas se intensificaba. “Sólo, tengo unos principios, y lo sabes. No soy como a ti.” lo pensó un momento, luego puso mala cara. “O Pi.” añadió, casi desmoralizado.

Takizawa no se contuvo, y se echó a reír. Se fue a su lado, esta vez aparentemente desprovisto de malas intenciones, y le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

“Toma-chan, deja que te lo diga, la virginidad es un principio viejo ya. A ninguno le importa de la virginidad en este país. Ha pasado de moda durante los cincuenta y, fíate, no va a volver a la moda.” le dijo, con una risita en la cara.

El menor le miró fijo con aire exasperado, pasándose brusco una mano en los ojos como si estuviera a punto de tener una migraña.

“Tackey, por favor... estoy agotado, déjame ir.” sólo le dijo, empujándolo un poco y haciendo como para irse.

Takizawa le miró, encogiéndose de hombre y riendo.

“Tienes diecisiete años, Toma, asúmelo. ¿Cuánto más quieres esperarlo sin hacer nada?” le dijo, mientras Toma estaba en el umbral. Lo vio pararse, y girarse hacia de él con el ceño fruncido.

“¿Esperar a quién?” siseó, haciendo que el mayor riera más. Tackey se fue hacia él, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

“El verdadero amor, Toma-chan.” susurró, irónico, y luego dejó la sala primero, sin dejar de reír.

Ikuta se quedó allí unos momentos más, apretando los puños y clavando las uñas en las palmas.

A veces, Tackey estaba realmente _irritante_.

~

Vuelto al dormitorio, sólo quería echarse en la cama.

No tenía mucho sueño, pero se sentía... harto.

O, sólo, no quería quedarse mucho despierto, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

Se cambió rápido, poniéndose el pijama, y estaba a punto de descansarse en la cama cuando vio a Yamashita entrar en la habitación.

Se giró para mirarlo, dándose pronto cuenta que no estaba de buen humor.

“Hola, Pi.” le dijo, con una sonrisa. El menor bajó la cabeza en señal de saludo.

“¿Pues?” le preguntó, sentándose en la cama.

“¿Pues qué?” Toma lo miró, saliéndose los ojos.

“¿Cómo ha ido esta tarde con Tackey?” especificó, con aire indiferente. El mayor sonrojó, metiéndose en la cama.

“Bueno. Yo...” estaba empezando a explicar, pero el menor no lo dejó seguir.

“¿Qué significa bueno? Quizás no has... ¿verdad?” le reprochó, la voz sensiblemente más alta.

Toma se subió un poco.

“¡Claro que no! Y, entonces, tú... ¿tú sabías lo que quería de mí?” vio a Yamashita poner un aire más relajado, y luego mirarlo por unos momentos, antes de echarse a reír.

“¡Anda ya, Toma! Es Tackey, ¿Qué pensabas que quisiera?” le preguntó, dándole una palmadita en la cabeza.

El mayor se sintió incómodo, exactamente como había pasado con Hideaki. Se encogió de hombros, y bajó la cabeza.

“No es mi culpa, claro que no voy a los ensayos esperando agresiones sexuales de él.” murmuró, y Yamapi rio aún más.

“¿Por qué le ha rechazado?” le preguntó, improvisamente serio.

“Bien, según él es porque estoy aún esperando el verdadero amor.” ironizó, pero las mejillas le se hicieron inmediatamente rojas cuando vio la expresión casi fascinada de Pi.

“¿De verdad? ¿Y quién sería el verdadero amor?” preguntó, malicioso.

Toma se mordió un labio, mirándolo desviadamente. Luego volvió a descansarse, tirando las sábanas encima a su cabeza.

“Ninguno. Buenas noches, Pi.” dijo, brusco, cortando el discurso.

Sintió el menor ponerse en pie, y pensó que se hubiese ido, cuando en cambio percibió su respiración en su oreja.

“Estoy feliz que no hayas estado con él.” murmuró Yamashita. “Buenas noches, Toma-chan.” le dijo luego en voz más alta, dejando la habitación.

En cuanto fue seguro que hubiese salido, Toma levantó los ojos hacia la puerta y sonrió.

Quizás Tackey no tenía razón.

De verdad había llegado su momento.


End file.
